


Marigolds

by yobirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, im so sorry, who hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobirin/pseuds/yobirin
Summary: Naruto needs to pay someone a visit. On the way there, he buys Marigolds.Sasuke would like Marigolds, right?





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: I Wrote This Who Knows When And Then Forgot About It Only to Open My Writing App Again After Months And Have It Break My Heart

"Hey... Hey, you idiot," he started, eyes cast downward. "I love you."

 

"I know." He heard Sasuke answer, an unexpected calmness in his voice. 

 

"I wish you hadn't left." 

 

"I know." There was a pause. Then, "I'm sorry."

 

"I wish you were here," he licked his lips, "with me."

 

...

 

"I wish you weren't dead, Sasuke."

 

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears running down his cheeks.

 

He didn't hear an answer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry, i hate past me too  
> .  
> .  
> (marigolds mean "despair and grief over the loss of love", "remembering and celebrating the dead", so)


End file.
